


Last Hug

by Dirtkid123



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Aunt Cass feels, Aunt Cass needs a hug, Big Hero 6 - Freeform, Gen, bh6 is tragic and no one can tell me otherwise., no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25295893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: The history of the last hug.
Relationships: Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada, Cass Hamada & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Cass Hamada & Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Last Hug

Cass would never forget the night she lost her sister. May would always be touchy feely, with her back then. She never thought there could be too many hugs. It often made them late when they were growing up. On this particular night, She and her husband, had left their children at Cass’ apartment, for a night to themselves. Unbeknownst to Cass, this would be the last time she would see the couple alive. For that very night, May , and Tomeo would die in a car crash, orphaning their two sons, Tadashi, and Hiro. When they left Cass’ apartment, she practically had to push her sister out the door, and despite May’s effort, Cass refused to give her one last hug. When the police showed up on her doorstep the next day, all she could think about was that last hug. Memories and regrets flooded through her mind, and as they did, her tears poured out. Then she remembered, Tadashi, and Hiro, has just lost their parents. She couldn’t bear to send them to an orphanage, where they would undoubtedly be split up, but she also didn’t know if she could raise them by herself. She was only 25, and was on her own. Her mother and father had died long ago, and her sister and brother in law were now gone too. She was alone. After the officers left, and When she was sure she was alone, Cass broke down. Weeping, for her brother in law, the genius who would never be able to change the world with his inventions. And for her sister, her rock, and best friend. No matter how much they had fought in the past, Cass would never have wanted this to happen to her vibrant, youthful sister. She mourned for them, and for her nephews, who would be lacking parents, and guidance. For Tadashi, who already felt he had to grow up and be the caretaker of his baby brother.. and for Hiro who wouldn’t remember his parents and their love for him, as he grew older.

10 Years went by, and Cass and the boys had adjusted. Tadashi had been enrolled in a prestigious university, winning a scholarship with his brilliant ideas. And Hiro was using his genius intellect for illegal bot fighting. Tadashi was the man of the house now at age 19. Hiro was 14, and had just graduated high school. Cass did her best to raise her nephews, and although she felt she would never be enough, they got by. As they grew up, Cass was involved less and less in their lives, due to her trying to pay for their necessities. She never failed to bond with them when she could, but the bakery she had opened only payed for so much and so she was more often than not working extra to pay the bills. Cass knew she was lacking in the parenting department, and yet couldn’t bear to do more, feeling like any more: she would be replacing her sister, and any less: she would be failing them all. On the night of Hiro’s presentation for SFIT university’s Open applications, Tadashi and Cass and all of Tadashi’s friends went to cheer Hiro on. She watched as her baby nephew nailed the demonstration, and offered to celebrate with her boys, and Tadashi’s friends. The celebration was cut short that night. Before she was even able to blink, the campus building burst into flames, and The screaming started. Chaos was everywhere, and in the confusion she lost sight of Tadashi and Hiro. She would later find out, that Tadashi ran into the burning building to save his professor. Neither of them made it out. Hiro was devastated. Cass was too, but she shoved down her grief , so she could comfort her now only nephew. She had had practice after all. Life went on, as it always does, and a Tadashi shaped hole was left behind in her and Hiro’s hearts. As the months went on, Cass watched as Hiro slowly started to live again. Months turned into years, and they moved forward.

And although Cass would never again be able to give one last hug to May, or Tomeo, or Tadashi.. she had Hiro, and she vowed to never let him leave without one last hug. 


End file.
